Poke's Version of Color Collector R
Poke's Version of Color Collector R is a remake of Color Collector by PokemonMiitopia22067 (The original is made by gamezbroz (I even credited him for the original)). Original VS Remake Yellow Gateway VS Yellow Star Yellow Gateway is a (sorta) gateway that allows you to go between worlds. There are 6-7 Co-Colors in this world, and the Color is Saffron. Yellow Star is unfinished and takes place in a galaxy with Stars, and The Star Goggles, which allows you to see what's inside of stars. There are 6 Color Orbs in this world and the Color is Yellow (obviously), and you need 2 Color Orbs to attempt his challenge. Green Woodland VS Green Field Green Woodland is a forest that's well green. There are 8 Co-Colors in this world, and the Color is Sage. Green Field is unfinished and takes place in the plains. There are 6 Color Orbs in this world and the Color is Green, and you need 5 Color Orbs to attempt his challenge. Red Beacon VS Red Rift Red Beacon is a land of red and is a very hard world. There are a whooping 10 Co-Colors in this world, and the Color is Vermilion. Red Rift is not made yet, but there are 6 Color Orbs in this world and the Color is Red, and you need 9 Color Orbs to attempt his challenge. Gold Vault VS Gold Cave Gold Vault is a (sorta) bank with piles of cash. There are 6 Co-Colors in this world, and the Color is Carat. Gold Cave is not made yet, but there are 6 Color Orbs in this world and the Color is Gold, and you need 15 Color Orbs to attempt his challenge. Blue Deep VS Blue Seas The rest of the "Original VS Remake" part is unfinished, because either Poke hasn't played Blue Deep yet, or his world is unfinished... stay tuned! Story One day, everything started out normal, but then an evil Color named Black invaded the world and stole the color from every, but a few isolated worlds. Colora has summoned you, and now you must collect as much Color Orbs as you can, and stop Black! Worlds Yellow Star Yellow Star is set in a galaxy with lots of stars. There are 6 Color Orbs in this world, and the Color here is Yellow. It is therefore, the easiest world. Missions There are 6 Color Orbs in this world, but don't expect to get them that easily! Here is this guide to help you! Planet Jumping - It's simple! Just travel to the moon, and jump on 3 planets, then get the Color Orb! Inside The Star - Grab a pair of Star Goggles (which are on the moon), and go into the big star, then get your Color Orb! The rest of the "Missions" part is unfinished, because Poke's world is unfinished... stay tuned! Green Field Green Field is set in a grassland, with lots of flowers. There are 6 Color Orbs in this world, and the Color here is Green. Missions There are 6 Color Orbs in this world, but don't expect to get them easily! Here is this guide to help you! Flower Jumping - Jump on a few flowers, then get the Color Orb! The rest of the "Missions" part is unfinished, because Poke's world is unfinished... stay tuned! Red Rift The rest of the "Worlds" part is unfinished, because Poke's world is unfinished... stay tuned! Powerups Star Goggles - Let's you see what's inside of Stars. (Used in Yellow Star (Will also be planned to be used in Red Rift, and Purple Electrics.) The rest of the "Worlds" part is unfinished, because Poke's world is unfinished... stay tuned!